Fandemonium
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Arthur & Buster try to write a Bionic Bunny fanfiction, but find it more difficult than they expected.
1. I Could Write a Better

I wrote this because I've found a lack of "traditional" Arthur stories (that is, plots that resemble what you might see on the show). Maybe people think they're boring, I don't know. Most of the works feature members of the cast dying/killing others, interacting with weird crap, or just being as OOC as possible (although I will admit, I do love Dead Composer's works, bizarre occurrences and all. He/she knows their way around a piece of prose).

Anyhoo, when trying to pick a topic that hadn't been done yet on the show, I decided to do a little bit of "art imitates life" and have Arthur & Buster try to create a suitable fanfic. In the course of the story, I poke fun at the cliches of the fanfic genre, but I want everyone to know that I'm not insulting them or their writing personally.

Anyway, please do enjoy, or something.

Arthur Read sat at his computer in the den of his house.

"Oh hi" he said, to no one in particular, "Buster and I just discovered a great new concept; fanfiction. You can write stories about your favorite fictional characters and make them do whatever you want. I know what some of my friends would write about. Like Muffy for instance, she loves Princess Peach."

He imagined a Princess Peach castle, only instead of the regular princess, it was Muffy sitting on the throne, flanked by servants.

"Your new shipment of dresses has arrived, your highness" said one, a dog man.

"Oh goody" Princess Muffy said "I'll be able to wear a different dress every day of the year. Now I'd like some lunch."

"Of course" said the man, who snapped his fingers. Another servant arrived with a silver tray and removed the lid, revealing an exquisite gourmet lunch.

"Cooked pheasant, au gratin potatoes, and for dessert, baked alaska" the first servant said, listing off the items.

"What, no soda?" Princess Muffy asked.

"And I know what Binky would write…" Arthur continued.

Inside a wrestling ring, an aardvark man, who bore a striking resemblance to professional wrestler Shawn Michaels, was taking a beating from two others, a mean looking rabbit, and a tough rat.

"Oh man, Sean Michelo is taking a severe beating" said the commentator, who resembled Mr. Haney with a cowboy hat and Southern accent "is nobody going to stop this travesty of justice?"

"Hold on Sean, I'll save you!" came a familiar voice.

Immediately Binky Barnes, clad in a white singlet with black boots and trunks made his way to the ring.

"Oh my gosh, Binky 'the Bully' Barnes is coming to Michelo's aid" the commentator shouted.

Binky quickly bounced off the ropes and hit a clothesline on the rat man. When the rabbit charged him, he caught him and executed a backdrop. Then he grabbed the dazed wrestler and positioned his head between his legs.

"Looks like he's going for the Binky Bomb!" the commentator shouted.

Binky then executed a powerbomb on the rabbit man, and helped Michelo to his feet.

"Thanks Binky" the man said "you are truly a wrestling legend."

"Yeah, I know" Binky replied, a big grin on his face.

The ring and Binky disappeared as Arthur broke from his fantasy, or rather, the fantasies of his friends.

"Yeah, fanfiction can be a pretty wonderful thing" he said, "but the best thing about it is that you can write it yourself. Most of the time."

Fandemonium.

It was a typical day at the Read house, and Buster & Arthur were looking on the Internet to see what they could find about Bionic Bunny.

"Look at all these Bionic Bunny websites" Arthur said, "we could spend hours checking out these."

"Try that one" Buster said, pointing to a link "'Bionic Bunny Headquarters.' That sounds interesting."

Arthur clicked on the link and brought up a webpage emblazoned with a big picture of Bionic Bunny. There were other smaller links leading to episode summaries, pictures and other content.

"Ooh, what's that one?" Buster asked, pointing to the link labeled "fanfiction."

"I think that's where people write their own Bionic Bunny stories" Arthur said.

"Let's read some of them" Buster suggested, so Arthur accessed the link.

"Let's see, 'Bionic Bunny's Bad Day' 'You Know You've Been Watching Too Much Bionic Bunny When…' 'She-onic bunny'" Arthur read off some of the titles.

"Hey, what do you suppose 'slash' means?" Buster asked, looking at some of the story summaries.

"They're probably stories where Bionic Bunny gets attacked with knives, I guess" Arthur suggested.

"That's stupid, he's bionic, knives can't hurt him" Buster said, "some people are so dumb."

"This one sounds neat, 'Bionic Bunny vs. the Giant Monster'" Arthur said.

"Cool! Click on it!" Buster said excitedly. Arthur did so and brought up the story.

One day things were good in the city then a monster started attacking.

Aaah people screamed

'Someone call Bionic Bunny' sad a man

But Bionic Bunny was no home, he was in space stop a comet

"Take this comet" sed Bionic Bunny. Then he herd people screaming.

Uh-oh, people in trouble, I must hep them he said. So he fly down to the city.

"Did that make any sense to you?" Buster asked.

"No, it was like something D.W. would write" Arthur complained, "let's try another one."

"Ooh, this one sounds good" Buster said, "it has a few author created characters though."

"Nothing wrong with that" Arthur said, "let's check it out."

Timmy sat in his house in the big city. It was a boring day, as always.

"I wish things would happen around here" Timmy said, "I mean, besides Bionic Bunny saving the day that is."

Just then, his friend Steve called. "Hey dude, you wanna go to McDavid's and get a burger?" he asked.

"Maybe later" Timmy said, "right now I need to question my boring existence."

"How's Julie?" Steve asked.

"She is good" Timmy said, "hard to believe she and Rick are going steady."

"When does Bionic Bunny come in?" Buster asked.

"They mentioned him earlier, he's probably in here later" Arthur said. But after reading the next chapter and a half, there was still no sign of the floppy–eared hero.

"You know, for a story on a Bionic Bunny fan site, there sure isn't a lot of Bionic Bunny in it" Buster commented.

"Tell me about it" Arthur added "maybe another of these will be better."

But none were satisfactory to the boys. One was a story that completely changed BB's origins. Another was a "what if" focusing on the hero as a girl ("get rid of it, quick!" Buster shouted). Still another just seemed to be a bunch of nothingness, as if the author didn't have a plot and just came up with silly random situations instead. The one where he died a terrible, bloody death also seemed unappealing.

Later the boys were up in Arthur's room, playing with action figures.

"Well that was a waste of an afternoon" Arthur said.

"Tell me about it" Buster said, "those stories were weird. I wish someone had written just a generic Bionic Bunny story, you know. Like when I wrote that episode."

"You mean the one with Elias Howe and the giant bobbin?" Arthur asked. Suddenly, the young aardvark boy had a burst of inspiration "hey, why don't we write a fanfiction. We know what we like."

"Good idea Arthur" Buster said, "we can make it just the way we want it. No girls or knives or anything."

"Yeah, this is going to be fun!" Arthur said, "now we just need to come with a story idea."

"How about 'Bionic Bunny fights a giant snail?'" Buster suggested.

"They already did that. Ours should be something they haven't done on the show yet."

"Oh! But the show's done everything!" Buster exclaimed "those TV writers are such talented guys!"

"Calm down Buster" Arthur said "we can figure this out. Look, let's think about this tonight and tomorrow we'll share what we've got."

"Okay, see ya Arthur"

"Bye Buster."

Next time, the two friends reveal their ideas (i.e. aliens) and Brain & Francine offer their own unhelpful advice.


	2. Lots of unwanted advice

The next day at Lakewood Elementary, Buster & Arthur eagerly met at lunch to discuss their ideas.

"Resting was a great idea Arthur, I have tons of ideas" Buster said "how about this, Bionic Bunny takes on a giant pizza creature."

"Not bad" Arthur said "How'd you come up with that?"

"I had pizza for dinner last night" Buster replied.

"Let's go through our other ideas first, and maybe we'll come back to that" Arthur said "anything else?"

"Bionic Bunny fights aliens"

"No offense Buster, but aliens are kind of overdone" Arthur said.

"Well what big ideas do you have?" Buster asked, slightly angry.

"I thought we could do a new adventure with an old villain" Arthur explained "they haven't had the Shrimpantor on the show in a while. Or maybe Doctor Warthog"

"I still think my pizza monster idea is better" Buster said.

"I don't know, how much of a challenge would a pizza monster really be?" Arthur asked "couldn't Bionic Bunny just eat him?"

"I didn't think of that" Buster said "oh, why did I have to think up such a delicious villain?"

"Greetings guys" Brain said, as he sat down next to them, "discussing Bionic Bunny?"

"Actually, Buster & I are working on writing a great Bionic Bunny fanfiction" Arthur explained "but we're having trouble coming up with a good idea."

"Fanfiction is indeed a noble concept" Brain said "I too enjoy composing unique stories that differ from the established continuity."

"You've written fan stories before?" Buster asked, "that doesn't seem like you."

"Oh indeed" Brain said "I'm a big fan of 'Atom and the Science Squad' and have composed several sagas exploring unique avenues or original characters. I must admit, it's quite invigorating."

"What's invigorating?" Francine asked, as she and Muffy sat down at the table.

"Writing fanfiction" Buster explained "Brain was telling us about the ones he writes, I guess. Me and Arthur are trying to write one about Bionic Bunny, but we're not having much luck."

"Well, I know what I'd write, that's for sure" Francine said

Cue Francine fantasy sequence

Bionic Bunny was currently in the hands of Doctorpus, the enemy of his counterpart, Dark Bunny.

"With you gone Bionic Bubblebrain I, Doctorpus, shall blanket the city under ink" he said evilly.

"(Grunt) can't (grunt) free myself from his (grunt) powerful tentacles" Bionic Bunny said. Doctorpus laughed evilly.

"Not so fast!" came a familiar sounding voice. Both craned their heads towards a rooftop where Francine, dressed in a red leotard with a soccer emblem on the chest, white boots and gloves and a black domino mask was standing.

"I, Sports Girl, won't let you get away with your evil plans" she said.

"And just what are you going to do?" Doctorpus asked.

"This" said Sports Girl, producing a soccer ball and kicking it at the maniacal mollusk's head. So distracted, he dropped Bionic Bunny.

"Now it's time for you to go for a spin" BB said, grabbing Doctorpus by his tentacles, he wound him up and tossed him into the horizon. Sports Girl then joined him on the ground.

"Great work new hero" Bionic Bunny said "I've never seen a girl superhero before."

"Girls can do anything boys can" Sports Girl said "and now I must go, for there are more rights to be wronged. Also, I'm late for football practice."

So Sports Girl walked off into the sunset with Bionic Bunny waving goodbye to her.

End Francine fantasy

"So, what do you guys think? Good huh?" Francine asked.

"No offense Francine, but I think we're planning on going another way" Arthur replied.

"One that doesn't involve girls" Buster added.

"Fine with me. But don't blame me if your story stinks" Francine replied, obviously angry.

"Actually, their story can only stink if they themselves believe it does, since they appear to be the audience" Brain added.

"We are kind of hoping to reach a larger audience" Arthur said "maybe other Bionic Bunny fans, you know?"

"Well I'm a Bionic Bunny fan and I say your story will be stupid without some female presence" Francine replied.

"And I think you're all crazy" Muffy chimed in "writing stories about fictional characters, how lame. You wouldn't catch me doing that."

"What?!" Francine exclaimed "what about those Princess Peach stories…ow!" she said after Muffy elbowed her.

"Well, this has gotten us nowhere" Arthur said "let's talk about this later."

Later that day, Prunella approached Arthur while he was at his locker.

"Word through the grapevine is that you and Buster are working on a fanfiction" she said.

"Yeah we are, but it's kind of a private thing see..." Arthur began.

Prunella ignored him, "well if you need any help, just come to me. Marina and I have written a whole bunch of Henry Skreever stories, so we're pretty much experts."

"That's nice, but the thing is..." Arthur continued.

Again, Prunella ignored him, "the great thing about fanfiction is that you can flesh out the details about a character that the source material doesn't go into. For example, we wrote one focusing on our ideas about Haggis' childhood. That's another great thing, you can focus on characters that don't get much attention."

"I appreciate the offer, but…"

"We also wrote some self-insertions where we were students at Pigpimples. Marina made Henry fall in love with her, but I was content to just be a student there. Well, okay the best student, but 'life imitates art', you know."

"Thanks Prunella, but me and Buster are kind of doing this by ourselves" Arthur finally got out.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Prunella asked, "jeez, some kids never speak up."

Arthur groaned and put his hand to his forehead.

Next time, Arthur gets inspiration from a most unlikely source: D.W.


	3. All fear Mega DW!

After school, Arthur began brainstorming possible story ideas. Everything was going fine until a familiar voice interrupted him.

"What'cha doing?" D.W. asked, wandering into his room.

"None of your business, now go away!" Arthur said, but his sister didn't budge.

"Is that more homework?" D.W. asked, "man, I can't believe how much homework Mr. Ratbite gives you. Me, I never have any homework, but I guess that's cause I'm so smart."

"It's not homework" Arthur retorted "Buster and I are working on a Bionic Bunny story."

"Why?"

"Cause we like the show and we want to write a fanfiction about it."

"What's fanfliction?"

"It's called 'fanfiction'" Arthur explained "and they're stories written by fans of certain programs that are posted on various sites on the Internet."

"Neat" D.W. replied "do you think they have Mary Moo Cow ones?"

"No, cause it's a stupid baby show and nobody with any brains would write a story about it" Arthur said "now go away before I go get mom."

"Fine!" an angry D.W. replied "I'll just go and write my own Mary Moo Cow story and it'll be better than your dumb old Bubonic Bunny one and everyone will like it!" And she stormed off.

"But you can't write that well!" Arthur called out after her. When there was no response, he sighed and went back to his writing. Suddenly, he was struck with inspiration.

"That's it!" He rushed downstairs and grabbed the phone to call Buster. "Hello?" came his voice from the other end.

"Buster, come over ASAP, I've got the perfect idea for our story" Arthur said, the words coming out faster than he would've imagined.

"Okay, I'll be right over" Buster replied.

As Arthur headed up towards his room, he could hear D.W in the kitchen talking with their mom. "Mom, how do you spell doo doo head?" she asked.

Several minutes later, Buster arrived at the Read house and headed up towards Arthur's house.

"Okay, I'm here, so what's the big idea you cam up with?" he asked.

"Picture this" Arthur began

Cue Arthur fantasy sequence

It was a normal, beautiful day in the city where Bionic Bunny lived. Birds were chirping, people were walking down the street, whistling. Then, all of a sudden, they could feel a powerful rumbling.

"What's that?" asked a rabbit man.

"Sounds like an earthquake" replied a rat woman.

But it was much, much worse. It was the powerful footsteps of a towering creature. One that happened to look exactly like D.W.

"You people wanna hear some music?" Mega D.W. asked as she pulled out a giant boombox. The radio began to play an extremely loud version of "Crazy Bus."

"AAH! My ears!" shouted one citizen.

"Make it stop!" another cried.

Mega D.W. simply laughed and then started singing along "crazy bus, crazy bus…"

Before she got much farther, a familiar red & blue shape zoomed through the sky, smashing the giant boombox.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" Mega D.W. roared.

"Go back to where you came from, creature" BB said, "or I'll be forced to make you."

"You're not very nice" Mega D.W. commented "maybe you'd be nicer if you listened to Mary Moo Cow."

Then she pulled a large Mary Moo Cow doll from her dress. It began to sing "nice is good, always be nice, nice is sweet…"

"Aaagh, being bombarded by waves of niceness" Bionic Bunny said, straining to resist.

Mega D.W. laughed "now you'll only do baby things, like have tea parties and play with dolls" she said.

"Can't…let myself…become a baby" BB said. He looked around for something to use and spied a nearby manhole cover. Flying down out of the range of Mary, he grabbed it, and with his super accuracy, tossed it like a Frisbee.

"When you're nice, the world is…" Mary never finished her song, ass the manhole cover cut off her head.

"Mary?" Mega D.W. looked down at the broken doll in her hands, then at Bionic Bunny "you killed Mary! You cow killer!"

"It was just a doll" BB said, "now leave the city and never return."

But instead, Mega D.W. began to throw a huge tantrum (and I mean huge).

"Waaaah!" she whined "you killed Mary! You're a big mean meanie!" As she cried, she stomped her huge fists on the pavement, creating tremors as she did so.

"I'm gonna get you for what you did" Mega D.W. said between sniffles "unicorns, get him!"

Suddenly a group of unicorns flew in from nowhere. After surrounding BB, they fired off their horns as though they were missiles.

BB grabbed two of them and tossed them back into the unicorns, destroying them. He deflected the others with his powerful fists. When the remaining unicorns attacked him, he blew them away with his awesome super breath.

"Now leave the city and take your baby stuff with you" he said triumphantly.

"Waaaah!" Mega D.W. cried as she ran off. BB watched her go into the sunset and then floated down to allow the townspeople to crowd around him.

"Thanks for saving us from that horrible baby music" one said.

"Just doing my job" BB replied "protecting the city from evil, and giant crybabies. Bionic Bunny, away!" And he flew off into the horizon.

End Arthur fantasy.

"So, what do you think?" Arthur asked.

"Not bad" Buster said "but it could use a giant pizza."

Stay tuned for the final chapter to see what story they ultimately go with.


	4. The answer all along

"Well, I'm stumped" Arthur said "we can't use the D.W. story, we can't use the giant pizza. What else is there?"

"I dunno" Buster replied "I stopped thinking after you rejected my alien idea."

"All we wanted to do was write the perfect Bionic Bunny story, and we couldn't even do that" Arthur said.

"Yeah, some fans we are" Buster replied.

"We need a story that accurately captures our love for the show" Arthur said. Just then, his face lit up, as though inspiration had struck him (again).

"That's it Buster!" he exclaimed "why should we try to do something that's never been done before? Instead, we should write a story incorporating our favorite things about Bionic Bunny."

"Yeah, at least then we know we'll like it" Buster added.

"Let's get to work" Arthur said. So they worked through the afternoon, and by the next morning, they had it ready.

"'The Revenge of Dr. Warthog'" Buster read the title aloud "not very original, but who cares? It's great cause we wrote it together."

"You said it" Arthur said "let's get this on the Internet."

Soon Arthur & Buster's story was posted at the BB website. The responses were mixed, but they didn't care, they had written a story they were proud of.

"Let's get to work on another one" Buster suggested.

"Good idea" Arthur added "and I know what we can do; Bionic Bunny's first year as a superhero. We could call it, 'Bionic Bunny: Year One.'"

"Um, I think somebody already used that title."

Just then, D.W. walked into the room, a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Guess what Arthur, I just finished my Mary Moo Cow story" she said happily "it's about Mary rescuing a princess from her mean old brother. Could you put it up on the Internet for me?"

"Go away D.W., Buster and I are trying to come up with our next story idea" Arthur said.

"I've got one" D.W. began "once upon a time there was kid named Arthur, who was soooo boring and loved to eat cake…"

D.W. was interrupted when Arthur began chasing her around the living room.

"Mom! Arthur's jealous of me because I'm a better story writer than him" D.W. shouted.


End file.
